Doctor Who: Dovahkiin Part 1
by TheTwoBros
Summary: Two average guys are suddenly thrown into an amazing adventure when a certain time-traveling doctor finds them. Can the two bros survive this journey? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

In the past few years, it's been hard to doubt the existence of extraterrestrial life. After the alien ship in London, the demon-like creatures on Christmas a few years back, and the robots that scream "EXTERMINATE!"

We were not alone in the universe anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

LittleRoot Town, PA 2009

Tristan and Tyler sat in their usual meeting spot in the alleyway between Live-Easy apartment complex and Dickson's pizza palace. Tristan was a portly fellow who always wore a brown jacket and black jeans. He had medium-length light brown hair and a cheerful face. Tyler wore a black hoodie, jeans, and glasses. He was quite lean with short dark brown hair. They sat on the damp concrete ground playing Magic! The Gathering on a turned over trash bin.

"That card is total bullshit." "It's part of the game faggot."The two argued about the game and laughed at each others occasional jokes. They looked at the entrance of the shaded alleyway, searching for signs of dusk. They went into Dickson's pizza palace and ate a delicious pepperoni, bacon, and sausage stuffed crust pizza before going back to the alleyway to talk some more.

An hour passed. Two hours passed. They talked and played Magic, unaware of the time that was passing. Tyler leaned against the side door to the apartment and sighed, noting the time.

"So, wanna go back to the apartment and play some Left 4 Dead 2?" "Sure" Tyler replied."As long as we pause it before Inspector SpaceTime. It's the season final-"

A man was standing at the entrance to the alleyway. It was hard to make him out in the darkness. All they could make out is a 6-foot male figure in a long coat with spiky hair running towards them. "Into that door, now!" He grabbed Tristan by the collar and burst through the door to the north side stairwell. Tyler stared, mesmerized at the creature that had appeared at the end of the alley.

"No." he whispered. He had seen these things before a year ago. They had killed everyone in sight. There were an upwards of fifty of them, patrolling the streets. The creature lit up, aimed its gun at Tyler and screeched "EXTERMINATE!"


	3. A Nightmare, Revisited

"Exterminate!"

The mysterious man reached out and yanked Tyler inside just as the blue beam of light whizzed by his temple. "Why didn't you follow?" the man barked. Tristan and Tyler now got a better look at the man. He was very thin, wore a brown suit with a fancy black and blue tie and a long, brown trench coat. He looked... familiar.

"Those things are dangerous!" "We know!" Tyler retorted. "You've seen them before?" "Yeah where have you been?" Tristan stared at the man, obviously confused. "Wait... hold on... What year is it?" "Uh." Tyler stared at the man as if he had a third ear. "Uh... November 2009?" "A year ago, the Daleks invaded right?" "The what?"

"The Daleks. That's what they're called. They're the ultimate xenophobes. The only emotion they have is hate for anything not Dalek. We need to go up. That Dalek is going to follow us."

They ran up the stairs, hearts pounding as a loud bang resonated through the stairwell. "We need to get to the roof!" the man gasped. They bolted through the fifth floor door, searching desperately for the service ladder to the roof. "Wait! I need a heating coil from a portable heater." The man called out to the two.

"We have one in our apartment, I think." Tristan replied hurriedly " Third floor" they ran to the east stairwell and descended two floors to the cool third floor hallway. "Which number?" the man questioned as he ran forward. "307" Tyler called after him. The man reached the door labeled with a brass number 307 and patted his pockets as if looking for something. He sighed and asked "You two have a key?" Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. He tossed it to the man saying "Third after the leather tag." "Who are you?" asked Tristan as the man slid the key into the lock "The Doctor" "Doctor Who?" "Just the Doctor." The Doctor immediately began rifling through closets, looking for the heater as Tyler and Tristan ran to their closets and grabbed their emergency sledgehammers. "Why do you have those?" The Doctor stared at the large hammers in their hands. "We've had break-ins before." Tyler gripped his hammer while looking out the window. There were two more Daleks out on the street, just moving around. They looked... disorganized. Tristan came back from the kitchen with fried chicken, offering it to The Doctor. He took one and held it in his mouth as he searched. "AHA!" the chicken fell from his mouth as he brought a spare heater from the closet. He immediately grabbed a screwdriver from a nearby table and dismantled the heater, producing the coil in a matter of minutes. Tyler stood up "Well now we can get go-" A loud bang erupted from the hallway. Another. Another. This repeated three more times. The group tensed. BOOM! The door flew off of its hinges, landing crumpled on the floor. "EXTERMINATE!"

Tyler ran behind the Dalek and turned it to face the wall as Tristan slammed his hammer down on the Daleks gun, bending it down. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" It shot its gun, searing a hole through the floor and into the room below. Tyler raised his hammer and brought it down on the Daleks eyestalk, snapping it "MY VISION IS IMPAIRED!" The Dalek zoomed to the windows and burst through the wall, landing on the ground outside, exploding.

"That was... impressive." The Doctor stared at the two for a moment, as if contemplating something before saying "We need to get going. I lost something on the corner. Think you two could help me get it?" "Is it dangerous?" Asked Tyler. "Well... a bit... a lot." "We're in."


	4. The Device

The three stood in the cold grey lobby, ready to open the green glass door and set out into the Dalek infested night. "One...two...three!" Tyler kicked the door out and they ran into the street, sprinting southward towards the corner of Windsor Lane. "HUMANS SIGHTED. EXTERMINATE!" White-hot beams shot past them as they ran. They ducked behind a parked car at the corner as The Doctor searched the area "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The car flew over Tristan and Tyler's heads as The Doctor stood, yelling "Found it!" He was holding a small grayish silver device with a blue tip. He called after Tyler and Tristan, saying "You two! Over here!" he ran towards the abandoned factory down the street. The two ran after him, struggling to keep up while constantly checking over their shoulders for the inevitable Dalek beam. When they finally reached the factory, Tristan near collapsed from exhaustion and shock. "Let's get inside. The Daleks are less of a threat in there." The Doctor ran to the eastern side and pulled out his device as Tyler was pulling Tristan up from his prone state. The Doctor pointed his device at the west door just as Tyler and Tristan rounded the northeastern corridor. The tip of the device shone blue and made a loud whirring noise, and the door clicked open. "What is that?" Tristan panted. "A sonic screwdriver. It does... well, basically everything." "Cool."

The inside of the factory was cold and dark. The Doctor ran through the maze of wires, conveyor belts, and piles of rubble to a clearing in the dusty mechanical jungle. There stood a machine that looked far beyond any earth technology. The machine was hooked up to a huge antenna, crackling with blue electricity.

The Doctor ran to the device, opening a hatch and shoving the heating coil in. The machine immediately hummed to life, glowing blood red and emitting more sparks. "Ah, I still need a coolant! At this rate it'll explode!" "I don't like where this is going." Tyler looked warily at the crackling piece of future technology "What is that thing?" "A Delta wave." "A... what?" "It's like an EMP, but for brains." "So... a coolant?" "Yes. Its needs something thicker than water, just about freezing temperature." "Tried ice cream?" "OF COURSE!" The Doctor walked off, turning a corner as Tyler and Tristan chased after him. He had disappeared. The only thing there was a large blue box. " Why would they put a port-a-potty in an abandoned factory?" Tyler mused upon this. "Maybe it's leaki-" SMACK The Doctor came out of the box, right into Tyler. "Oi! Watch where you're standing!" He was holding a large, cold vat labeled "FISH FLAVORED". The Doctor ran to the Delta wave and held the vat by the heating coil. It immediately dripped with water. "There we go!" The doctor poured the cold blue liquid into an opening on the side of the device. The Delta waves harsh red turned purple then a cool blue color. The Doctor sighed and began turning valves on the device. He stopped at a large blue circular symbol, placed his hand upon it, and the earth shook. "BANG."


	5. TARDIS

Tyler opened his eyes.

A warm, bright light shone in his face, blinding him as he sat up from the factory floor. His eyes adjusted and he saw himself surrounded by debris. A portion of the roof had caved in on the device. Tristan was sprawled out on the cold, bare concrete a few feet away. The Doctor was pacing as if he had been waiting for a long time. His head turned towards Tyler and his eyes lit up. "You're awake!" "Yeah. What happened?" "We defeated the Daleks! They all burst into oblivion!" Tyler looked over towards Tristan "He okay?" "Yeah. He Woke up earlier and mumbled something about a 'Tomato Cage' then blacked out again." Tyler stood and brushed the bits of rubble from his jacket, Striding over to wake Tristan. "Yo man. Get up." "No." "Seriously. Get up." Tyler kicked Tristan's side "UP."

Tristan eventually stood, stretched, and yawned. "What?" "The Doctor walked over to the two with a considerable bounce in his step "You two have been a tremendous help! Thank you both! You've earned a trip on my Tardis!" "What?" "Hold on" He ran off and around the corner. VWORP VWORP Tyler and Tristan felt a gust of wind against their faces and a blinding light appeared above them. Their eyes settled and in front of them rested a tall blue box labeled "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" the door opened and out stepped The Doctor. "What is this thing?" Tristan stared in awe at the towering blue figure in front of them. "Come inside. I'll show you." "We're going to fit in that?" asked Tyler. "Come inside."

Tyler and Tristan followed The Doctor into a large golden room with a green glowing cylinder in the middle, adorned with wires and lights. What looked like a control panel sat at the foot of the crystalline column. The multitude of buttons shimmered and shone in the green gold light. The edges of the cavernous space were lined with six huge, coral-like columns reaching to the ceiling. The entire room was just... impossible.

Tyler ran out of the double doors and stared at the impossible box. He ran around it feeling the walls in pure shock. He ran inside and stepped along the vaulted golden floors, as if testing if it was an illusion. Tristan was frozen in awe.

"This is the Tardis." The Doctor beamed "It can travel anywhere in time and space. It's also-" "Bigger on the inside." Tristan spoke in awe and bewilderment. "Yes. Now, anywhere in the universe. At anytime. Where do you want to go?" "Uhh... Tyler" "Surprise us." "Excellent" The Doctor replied. "ALLONS-Y!" He turned a dial on the console and the entire room shook.

"Holy shit, do you know what the word 'safety' means?" Tristan yelled from under the console. "Of course!" The Doctor pulled another lever and the console room shook and turned more violently than before. The Doctor let out a loud chuckle as the Tardis shook one last time and settled. "Fun, eh?" The Doctor offered his hand to help Tyler. Tyler hesitated for a moment and grabbed The Doctors hand as he pulled him up. "Hell yeah." Tyler spoke. Tristan pulled himself from under the console. "Let's just go." He wiped some dust from his jeans and strode towards the door. Tyler and The Doctor followed behind him. Tristan opened the door to the impossible landscape before him.

Huge, snow-capped mountains filled the sky and frosted forests leaned in the cool, gentle wind. The Tardis sat on a mountain cliff, overlooking a small, medieval looking town.

"Gentlemen" started The Doctor, arms around their shoulders "Welcome to Skyrim."


End file.
